marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 698
| StoryArc = Dying Wish | StoryTitle1 = Dying Wish Prelude: Day In The Life | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** * * * * ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Dying Wish Prelude: Day in the Life | Synopsis1 = At the Raft, an alarm goes off and guards rushed off through the prison. They check every prisoner and it turns out to be Otto Octavius who set off the alarm. He's suddenly showing signs of activity and weakly asks for Peter Parker. And miles away in the city the golden Octobot repeats Octavius' command of Peter Parker. In the city, Spider-Man is swinging around thinking about he knows today will be the best day of his life. He goes over his powers and stops a villain trying to rob a store. As it turns out, the villain was just all bark and no bite and fell down after one punch. He swings back home and listens to messages on his phone. One is Mary Jane's message and Peter wonders why he and she aren't together when they have so much history together. Next message is Jay asking Peter to visit his Aunt who is still in the hospital because of Alpha's chaos. And the last message is Max Modell asking for Peter to come in for work evaluation. He goes to work and tells Max that he'll make a brand new invention that will blow all his previous inventions out of the water. He goes back to his lab and remakes his web fluid. He flashes back on when he first made the web fluid formula in high school. All this while Peter's narration is highly uncharacteristic of him. Peter goes to MJ's. He is dressed fashionably in a suit and walks up to Mary Jane. Peter wraps his arms around Mary Jane and tells her that he thinks they should be together. Mary Jane questions why Peter is asking her this now but suddenly remembers that she had planned on going to the hospital to visit Aunt May. She asks Peter to come with her. Peter turns and winks at several other ladies in the club. When they reach the hospital, Sha Shan, Flash's ex-wife, is Aunt May's physical therapist. She helps Aunt May walk with a cane. Peter asks Mary Jane about the talk but she tells him not now. At that moment, Peter's Avengers ID card beeps and he is informed that he is needed at the Raft. Peter makes an excuse that something urgent has come up at work. Jay is offended. He says that family is most important and severely disapproves of Peter's decision. Mary Jane backs Peter up. As Peter leaves, Jay is still indignant but Aunt May calms him. She seems to want Peter and Mary Jane to get back together. Peter, as Spider-Man, swings over to the Raft. He flashes his Avengers card and walks in with Captain America, Hawkeye, Spider-Woman, and Wolverine waiting for him. Captain America tells Spider-Man that Octavius is asking for Peter Parker. Wolverine offers to kill Octavius if he continues to mess with Spider-Man's head. Just as Spidey is about to go in, he asks if the cameras be turned off so he and Octavius can be alone. Octavius mutters "Peter Parker..." weakly. Spidey unmasks and tells Ock that he was indeed Spider-Man all along. However, Octavius denies this fact saying, "No, I'M Peter Parker" while shedding a tear. At this point, "Spidey" reveals everything. Octavius is in Spider-Man's body and has all his memories and his life. Through the whole issue, it was actually Octavius' mind in Spidey's body. Peter is trapped in Octavius' dying body while Octavius is in Peter's young and super-powered body. The monitor behind Octavius' body suddenly flatlines and the body in the bed faints. "Spider-Man" calls for a medic and they rush to revive him. He goes outside and the Avengers ask him what happened in there. "Spidey" says all he did was pay his goodbyes. Captain America asks, "Spidey? Are you going to be all right?" Octavius in Spider-Man's body replies, "Honestly? I'm not going to spare it a second's thought. I've got better things to do with the rest of my life." To be continued... | Solicit = DYING WISH PRELUDE • The end of Spider-Man’s world begins when Doctor Octopus discovers who Peter Parker really is. • (Fifty years goes by much...too...fast.) | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included